


[podfic] Outside/Inside

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to access Frank through his tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Outside/Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anna_unfolding](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anna_unfolding).
  * Inspired by [Outside/Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8106) by anna_unfolding. 



> For Anna, who was brave yesterday 
> 
> Love, admiration and gratitude to akamine_chan for technical assistance and the gorgeous cover art

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:09:53 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/042412/042412.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/042412/042412.m4b) | **Size:** 9.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
